


医患沟通

by abcd123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd123/pseuds/abcd123
Relationships: England/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	医患沟通

.

护士又在敲门了，砰砰砰的声音撞击在冷冰冰的墙壁上，空灵的，好似来自远方的呼唤。

罗维诺背对着那铁门，面向着黑暗湿冷的角落。他孤独地坐在这间软壁牢房里，红血丝爬满的绿眼睛没有以往的光泽，他的脸像一具死去的英俊尸体，只是比起那些腐烂的实验器材有所不同，他的血还是温热的。

他就屈膝，坐在那。宛若被世界遗弃，现实中的声音没法进入他死去的心。

护士敲了好了一会儿门，越来越不耐烦。她看见罗维诺毫无反应，低声骂了一句，随后打开了只出现监狱或精神病院里的铁门。

她走进来，向着罗维诺靠近。后者是一只察觉到危险的小动物，他本能地扭头，对那态度恶劣的护士龇牙咧嘴。

他像只失去母亲的狼崽。

“别反抗！……你再敢那样做我就把你的脑袋砸到墙上去！柯克兰医生最喜欢解剖尸体了，是不是？”护士恶狠狠地恐吓道。但罗维诺显然不是第一次遭受到这种程度的威胁，虽然在听到那个医生的称呼时他有所分神，有点痴迷但他仍不让护士碰他的衣领，所以就算是被拖到了走廊上，他仍然在剧烈反抗。

罗维诺的病房——就是那空无一物的软壁牢房——在走廊的尽头。沿途设有不少死气沉沉的铁门和“病房”。里面当然住满了人，也就可能住满了自尽的尸体。

腐臭的气味在罗维诺被拖拽过一间病房时格外浓烈，护士捂住了鼻子，厌恶地瞥了一眼沉重的铁门。

她抱怨了：“还不收拾。清洁工干什么的。”

罗维诺则没有她那样的反应，他愣愣地盯着离他越来越远的铁门。他知道那里边的“住户”。一个年轻乐观的小男孩，曾经看他在挨饿时偷偷给他塞过一些勉强可以下肚的食物。

后来，他被发现偷吃厨房的食物，被粗声大气的护士们堵在卫生间里毒打了一顿。

现在，他死了。而他的尸体烂在了牢笼里。

他们走上楼去。空气变得清新起来。一股刺鼻的消毒水味儿随着风拂来。这让罗维诺有了一种自己重生的错觉，因为地下的空气是不流通的。而他也很久没感受到风了。

自从上次在办公室里跟柯克兰吵翻后，他就被丢进了“实验体集中营”。在那里每天都有一个人在睡梦中悄无声息地死去。

腰侧突然一疼。罗维诺呲了呲牙，扭头瞪着护士。后者却一脸凶相：“待会给我老实点！”

说着，她钳制住罗维诺细细的胳膊，力气大的要把他的手臂掐碎。罗维诺一脸痛苦地跟着气定神闲的护士走进了医院的大厅，那里人来人往，每一个人的脸上不是焦急就是冷漠。没人关心罗维诺扭曲的面孔，他们只是像打量精神病犯人一样，嫌恶地瞪一眼这些蛀着家人的“米虫”，然后煞有介事地拉了拉自己的风衣边角。

每一个漠然视之的人，都是潜在的杀人怪物。他们伪装成人类社会中的精英，出现在每一处做作的场面，用虚伪消灭了人类的爱心与良知。

他们被太阳投射出的影子让罗维诺害怕。于是进了电梯后，他表现出少有的乖巧与安静。一个人，缩在角落里。

可怜的垃圾。

护士注意到几个人好奇与刺探的目光，她很温柔地对他们笑了笑：“对不起，他是个神经病。”

其他人闻言，全都躲避着罗维诺。一个母亲赶紧把自己那个要去玩罗维诺的病服的女儿拉回来，力气过大女孩撞在电梯的墙壁上，疼的哇哇大哭。

其他几个乘客都蹙起了眉，彰显他们的高素质与差到极致的对孩子的包容力。那个母亲很难看。她赶紧哄女孩，罗维诺被这哭声唤醒，他的眼睛又恢复了作为一个拥有三情六欲的人类的光泽。

他试探着，尽自己所能的，表现出友好但：

“——你别碰她！”

友谊的初步链接被强硬打断了。他是个移动的病毒，在已经病入膏肓的人群里，他是一切的罪魁祸首。

护士把他拽了回来，指甲隔着衣服布料掐进罗维诺的肉。她很抱歉地对女孩和她的母亲微笑，后者则装起了派头。

直到他们走出电梯，护士还在弯腰道歉。然而等到电梯门合上的一瞬间，她转身，狠狠给了罗维诺一个巴掌。

监控拍下了一个女人对一个生了病的男人所能干尽的一切羞辱。语言侮辱，肢体冲突。然而，这些证据在法律上无足轻重，甚至有更多人只会在推特上给这一则残酷的视频点一个赞。

现在，罗维诺刚脱离危险，他坐在一间宽敞明亮的办公室里，空气中有好闻的清香。

比起在地下室饱受虐待再被拖出来时，他的头发更加凌乱了，但是眼睛恢复了亮光。他张望着，像只好奇的兔子。高瘦的身体笼罩在宽大的病服下，透过衣服领口。你能看见一些旧伤疤，以及新增的淤青。一不小心牵扯到了，他就会皱起可爱的小鼻子。

此时他躺在办公室里的长椅上，那是为心理科医生专用的疏导病人心情的工具。罗维诺被护士带进来后就被其他人接手，庆幸的是，那是个人是他可恨又可爱的恋人，而且还是个医生。

亚瑟牵过罗维诺的手，把他带到了卧椅上。过程中，他不小心触碰到了罗维诺的小臂，后者轻轻瑟缩了一下，亚瑟抿起了薄唇，没有多说一句，起身去招待把罗维诺“辛辛苦苦”从地下室里带上来的护士。

亚瑟是个有礼貌的绅士，即便是白大褂也阻挡不了他迷人的魅力。所以当他邀请护士走进一间她之前从未被允许进入的房间时，她就傻傻地跟去了。

半分钟过去了，里边突然传出来叮叮当当的一阵声音。这让罗维诺更加好奇了。他躺在卧椅上，手支撑着身体，把视野撑高了。但好奇与惊喜之余，他还有点害怕，因为之前他就跟亚瑟闹出过不愉快，即便他是他的主治医生，还是定期的性玩伴以及情侣。但罗维诺无法忘记亚瑟对他的所作所为以及意气用事后施加在他身上以及心灵上的折磨。

罗维诺尽可能地深呼吸，来放松自己。当亚瑟穿着边边角角明显沾染上血迹的白大褂再重新出来时，罗维诺又赶紧躺回去，假装自己还是个讨人喜欢的乖孩子，假装一切都没有发生。

他看着亚瑟一步步的逼近而增大，视线却总喜欢跑到亚瑟走来时的裆部。他心里莫名有些担忧。

罗维诺想，他还是没准备好去接受亚瑟多日累积下来的欲火。他的腰肢又开始酸痛了。

他不禁咬起来下唇，半个月前亚瑟把他压在办公桌上的羞辱还历历在目，撕碎的衣物，粗鲁的吻，猛烈的撞击以及高昂的尖叫与高潮。喷射出的滚烫的精液的味道，涩涩的苦苦的，叫人难以忘怀。

罗维诺的呼吸粗重起来，好像在期待又好像在无声的抗拒。但亚瑟没有做出什么规格外的事情，至少目前还没有。他只是从一旁拿来医疗箱，随后，修长的拇指按过罗维诺柔软的红唇，一路向下，轻佻地解开了蓝白病服的纽扣。

罗维诺注视着那只手，自己苍白的身躯一寸寸展露在亚瑟面前。贫瘠的，瘦削的，毫无美感的肉体让人看了就没有任何性致。更不用提起上边那惨不忍睹的淤青与伤痕。

亚瑟居高临下，发出一声轻啧。仿佛在责备罗维诺没有保护好自己。让本就丑陋的身体再添新的伤疤。

罗维诺有些别扭。他试着遮盖住，但是亚瑟的手指游走在他的肌肤上，越过骨瘦如柴的肋骨，到平坦空旷的小腹。乳首在空气中挺立，但亚瑟没有去玩弄它的心态了。罗维诺半个月来的悲惨生活展示在他面前，那是他自己埋种下的苦果。如果当初他没有将罗维诺撞在办公桌的桌沿上，那罗维诺的肌肤肯定会在他精心的呵护以及调教下变得更加柔软、敏感，让人爱不释手。

毁于一旦。

现在的亚瑟，已经不是那个违背医德的变态，他只是个医生。而他的病人显然受到了巨大的打击。

湿润的棉花球蘸了酒精在罗维诺的肌肤上擦拭。刺痛钻进血肉里，刺激着大脑。罗维诺弓起被来保护自己，亚瑟的上药又困难几分。他只好安慰罗维诺：“别动，我轻点就不会痛了。”他的动作确实温柔了几分，但是罗维诺不吃他这套，“你以前，也这么骗我！”

以前，在床上，在亚瑟全力以赴时，当那个巨大狰狞的怪物在他体内横冲直撞，疼得罗维诺不得不收缩起直肠，用温暖把那只怪物束缚住时。亚瑟也是这么来哄骗他，让罗维诺放松，让媚红的肠肉不要咬住他不放，然后得到解脱的一刹那，他又恢复成野蛮的野兽。将汁液搞鼓成泡沫，把罗维诺的后穴跟自己的办公桌弄得一塌糊涂。

但是现在，他不是了。他不可能在罗维诺身体和心灵都备受磨难的情况下继续让他吃苦。更何况，纤细的腰肢上是一大一小的淤紫，肩膀以及锁骨那都有烫伤的痕迹。

亚瑟只希望罗维诺吃够苦头，让他了解到反抗自己的下场与结果。他希望通过肉体的折磨与精神的空缺让罗维诺更加顺服，依附他，让他知道在他的父母彻底抛弃他后自己才是他唯一可以依靠的人。他并不希望罗维诺因此恨他，排斥他，拒绝跟他做爱。

无法再在高潮时亲吻罗维诺的唇，告诉他他爱他。这才是最为痛苦的事情。

“我们现在又不是在床上。”罗维诺还能顶嘴，就说明他还不够柔弱。但是亚瑟很开心他还会开玩笑，这是个好兆头。“当然，如果你想，我也可以温柔点，让你坐上我的长棍？”他突然凑过去，在罗维诺的耳边暧昧吹气。

论调情，亚瑟是一等一的高手，而罗维诺则是最单纯敏感的妓女。他经常因为亚瑟一句话而勃起，而湿润。

就比如现在。

但是他的表情很明确地告诉了亚瑟，他不想。

尽管他的心里依旧很羞耻。

亚瑟很轻浮地笑了。他给罗维诺缠绕上绷带。然后猝不及防地咬上对方的唇。

柔软的唇瓣被吮吸在嘴中，亚瑟有些怀念了，毕竟他已经半个月没跟罗维诺做爱，甚至连亲吻都没有。这一次，他格外的耐心，引诱着罗维诺，撬开他的齿贝。温暖的口腔里有一条滑溜溜的小蛇，呻吟从深处蹦出来，如他们的气息一样纠缠在一起。亚瑟勾住了那害羞的舌，他缠绕上去，罗维诺惊呼一声，随即又是妩媚的尾音。他伸手，抵住亚瑟不由自主欺压上来的身躯，结实的身体在他的抚摸下化作一股力量。

亚瑟的心咆哮着，要将吞吃入腹。但是他的理智阻止着他们变得更加危险。他知道，就光凭罗维诺现在的身体状况，只是塞下一个龟头，都需要长时间的前戏与准备。

他有些不甘心，但是为了罗维诺，他只好忍住这不仅没有满足两人，还更令人欲火焚身的吻。但他只是抽回了舌，却没有离开。他知道罗维诺抱住了他的脖子，他们仍然对望着，诉说着绵绵的爱意。

亚瑟感觉身上一片火热，罗维诺的手掌探入他的衣领内，他捉住了那只调皮的手。对情迷意乱的人说：

“做爱还不行。”

罗维诺瞬间像只受了委屈的小动物，他可怜巴巴的神情真的很可爱，很致命。

亚瑟感觉自己的下身又肿胀了几分。罗维诺被调教起的强烈性欲也曾是他最满意的一部分。只是如今，却有点麻烦。他只要哄着他，抱起发情中的小兔子，摸索着探入他已经湿漉漉的内裤里，捉住那滑溜溜的勃起，按压套弄起来。

亚森就抱着罗维诺，走进一旁的休息室。急救箱还扔在原地。

“但是基本都泄火却仍可以执行。”


End file.
